


We are Family

by mizuchinchin



Series: In Every Reality and Universe [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Minor Allura/Lotor (Voltron), Moving On, Parallel Universes, Pining Keith (Voltron), Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Redemption, Reunions, SO MANY TAGS!!, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2019-10-27 23:26:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17776232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizuchinchin/pseuds/mizuchinchin
Summary: (Story starts sometime after the reunion at the end of season 8.)One step forward, two steps back. Accurate depiction of Lance and Keith's relationship. The same still applies even though it's been almost two years since Allura's 'death'. All of a sudden, 2 people are found floating near Daibazaal --- Lotor and a human child?! What's happening?* Post-canon fix it to hopefully give justice to Lotor's redemption and Klance end game. Also will include some closure about Shiro & Adam's relationship and some moving on into new love interests. Implied Veronica and Acxa on some chapters as well.** sorry I suck at summaries





	1. Welcome to the Team

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Here's my first Voltron fanfic. While I really loved Voltron, and will definitely rewatch it over and over (I'm actually on my 2nd rewatch now. Lol), some things just left me brooding and thinking. So here's my post-canon fix it of sorts. Hopefully to give Klance an end game plus, I really want a lot of domestic fluff and family fluff okay. This work will be the main part of this series. I'm still writing on the other works in this series but the others will tell about some side stories and focus on other pairings (just in case you're not too much into Shiro x Curtis or Acxa X Veronica, I'll put their story on a different work so you can still enjoy this main work without being bombarded by those pairings too much.) Because it's a series, their stories will happen on the same story line, but you can read them as a stand-alone too.

Keith furrowed his brow. Something just doesn't sit well with him. He grips the steering wheel. It's been a while since he came back to Earth especially after all the changes that they had to reform both in Daibazaal and the Blades. He was away from Daibazaal for 10 quintants to go to a relief mission and when he finally got back, he was given this mission. Mission? I guess you can call it a mission. Just Keith and Kosmo going to a planet for a mission just like old times. Except this time, it's not just them. Sitting in a crew seat in the cockpit, just a few meters away from him is a young child. Human? Maybe? At least the child has human features.  
   
"So, uh...are you hungry?" Keith tries to make the boy feel welcomed inside the small MFE ship.  
   
No response.  
   
He scratches the back of his head and furrows his brow. He taps on the steering wheel.  
   
Kosmo lets out a small whine, as if he felt disappointed at the lack of response from the tiny human.  
   
"If you uh...have anything you need. Just let me know, okay?"  
   
The boy looks at him and nods.  
   
He was never good with kids. He had a hard time relating with the other kids at school and the Garrison when he was growing up. If not for Shiro's loving guidance, he wouldn't be here now--- not a paladin, not a leader of a universe relief and humanitarian organization, not a proud Galran and a proud human. It took him a long time to be comfortable with the Voltron team, longer til he actually opened up his heart to his new-found family.  
   
Keith tries to think of what had happened 2 days ago. They left Daibazaal with one of the Garrison's spare MFE ship. They warped towards Earth but because something caused the teludav to weaken its power, it didn't have enough energy so they were just warped somewhere within the solar system --- still a few days from Earth.  
   
But after flying in for a few days, the Earth was finally in view -- just a small round pea in the vast blackness of space. Keith's breath hitched at the sight of the familiar blue planet, "we're here…" and he didn't mean to but it sounded almost like a swoon. Not that Earth itself was home for him. True, this is where he grew up but he never felt at home at the orphanage nor the Garrison. It stopped being his home after his dad died. He found some hope after Shiro took him under his wing and treated him as family but after Shiro was abducted by Galra, he started retreating back to his shell --- wanting a way out.  
   
Maybe it was the swoon in his voice or the fact that Earth looked different than Daibazaal, but all of a sudden, the boy was leaning forward, trying to take in a view of the blue marbled planet. Even Kosmo who a few minutes ago was just resting on the floor, detected the joy in Keith's voice and perked up to look at the screen.  
   
No, he's not sure if Earth itself is his home. But he was happy to go home to someone.  
   
He rubbed his chest where his heart is. Lance. The thought of Lance tightens his chest.  
   
For the past year and a half, Lance and him have had opportunities to work together. Although Lance and him had to go separate ways after the war--- him going back to Daibazaal and Lance going back to Earth, they would occasionally cooperate with each other as a team in efforts to make peace between the Altean and the Galran Empires. They don't really get to spend a lot of time together since its always a really busy moment without much time for recreation and personal time out. Out of a week of conference in either planet, they only get to spend a dinner together or drink after a meeting.  
   
Still, Keith found those small moments endearing. He tucked them in his heart somewhere.  
   
BEEP!  
   
Keith's thoughts were halted because of the loud beeping in his screen that signaled that he's close enough for comm signals from his MFE ship to reach the Garrison.  
   
"Garrison, this is Keith Kogane. I'm here on a mission from Atlas and Daibazaal."  
   
Three days ago, he was in a different planet, organizing relief ops. Then he received an alert from Daibazaal asking him to return immediately. When he did, ATLAS was docked in Daibazaal, so are some Altean ships. When he arrived to Daibazaal, the emergency meeting was over. Everyone was mostly just talking among each other. Everyone was tense, including Shiro. It's been a while since he saw Shiro and as much as he wants to have a more friendly reunion with him, everyone was on guard. Shiro squeezed his shoulder as a tender greeting, and immediately went to brief him about what called them over to Daibazaal.  
   
\-----  
   
"Vrepit Sa!"  
   
The attendant salutes as he opened the door to the conference room. Inside, Krolia, Kolivan and the Galran council were all sitting in an elongated oval table. Four seats are vacant, two on each side next to Krolia and Kolivan. Shiro enters the room with Iverson as the representatives of the IGF-ATLAS. The air was tense. They were called here for an emergency although they were not fully aware why. Krolia sounded frantic over the emergency comms, so they warped here to aid right away.  
   
Shiro and Iverson went to their seats. The air was tense. Everyone was talking to one another -- arguing and debating in whispers. Kolivan nods to them both in acknowledgement. "Thank you for coming here Paladin Shiro. Commander Iverson." Shiro watches the commotion and then turns back to Kolivan, "what's happening?" Just as Kolivan was about to explain, the attendant at the door announced someone else coming into the room with another "Vrepit Sa". The door opens and comes in Coran --- current emperor of the Altean Empire. Instead of his usual cheery behavior, he looked serious and pensive. He turned to sit next to Shiro, giving him a small pat in the back as a greeting to an old friend. Shiro returned the gesture as Coran sits down next to him. When everyone had settled down, Kolivan and Krolia stood up to start the briefing.  
   
"A varga ago, we detected a strong pulse of energy surging just outside our atmosphere." Kolivan started, "When we came to investigate, we rescued two bodies we need your help with."  
Krolia looks at Shiro's direction, "One of them looked like a human boy," then moved to look at Coran, "the other one is someone we all know." She shows them clips of the rescue. Suddenly the room was filled with gasps.  
   
"No..." Shiro whispered in disbelief.  
   
Coran's fists were balled on top of the table, squeezing in frustration.  
   
"What's he doing here? Shouldn't he be...dead?" Shiro stares at the screen. He couldn't believe his eyes. He's staring at a live stream of the medical bay. Some medical personnel are doing a routine checkup while several armed soldiers are stationed around the patient's bed.  
   
"Lotor" "It's Prince Lotor" a cacophony of mumbles and whispers filled the room. It seems like other people in the room couldn't believe it either.  
   
The Galran leaders rubbed their temples. They had a lot of rebuilding projects and trading and industry building planned on the next deca-phoeb. It's only been a year and a half since the Voltron Alliance defeated Honerva. The Galran Empire was still working towards extending a hand of peace to the rest of the universe. Krolia looks at Coran across the table. Frustration in the look of his eyes. She knows. They all know how much Coran had been trying to lead Altea to get back on their feet. Rehabilitating the whole race and helping them to be trusting of others. Keith had been working really hard with the Blade of Marmora to send relief and help other planets that had been devastated and ruined by the former Galran Empire. One can say that the Blade was one of their public relations project. Keith's friend -- the Blue One chosen by the Lion Goddess had been his public relations counterpart for the Altean Empire. After The Lion Goddess--- Allura's sacrifice, he planned to return to Earth and retire, but duty calls from time to time and he gets requested to help out and help Altea reach out to other races especially the Galran. Through Keith and Lance's PR efforts, both races are building cooperative industries and trading partnership--- a partnership between the race that had been destroyed the most and the race that did the destroying.  
   
Prince Lotor's story of greed and power-seeking like his late parents was something known all throughout the universe. Every alien race knows how the Paladins of Voltron were almost defeated by Prince Lotor several deca-phoebs ago, and how his giant war robot had been a part of their last battle with Honerva. If another threat by Lotor erupts, that could break the will of all alien life form. They would lose hope in Voltron, in the alliance of the Universe Coalition, in the Lion Goddess. War and conflict would happen in the long run as planets develop weapons to fend for themselves.  
   
"He's still unconscious as we speak, and surrounded by our top guards." Krolia said as she stood up to stand in front of the screen, "after our medical personnel are done with running their tests, we're sending him to a special cell in the prison of Draga Mal."  
   
"Do we have any ideas why he's here all of a sudden?" Kolivar speaks out to everyone but mostly directed at Coran and Shiro. Coran lifted his hand to twist the ends of his mustache, "there's a possibility that he might not be the Lotor that we know, but someone from a different reality." One of the council members raised their hands to ask, "do we have a way to confirm this?" Everyone else mumbled and whispered among each other. Iverson turned to look at them with strong reassuring eyes, "we have Sam Holt's team working on that. Data should be ready anytime soon."  
   
Coran looked at Krolia, "If that's the case, there's a possibility that this Lotor had exposure to a strong amount of quintessence, plus the fact that he had added intellect and potential after he went to the Temple of Lions. We don't know his mental state right now, but there is a high possibility that he had been corrupted because of the quintessence." Coran shuffled in his seat. He doesn't like it when they don't know everything, "we can send our best alchemist to make sure the quintessence doesn't leak out and maybe even read his quintessence and mental state."  
   
Coran turns around to his aide standing a few meters away behind him. The aide nods and tapped away at the tablet-looking communication device.  
   
Shiro balled his fist on top of the table. Why is Lotor here? Why does he have a child with him? A human child? What will happen to him? It might be because the child in question was from his own kind but he felt a strong concern for the mysterious child, "how about the child?" A tight scowl formed on Krolia's face as she grabbed a tablet-like device where the report is, "We ran through test on him while he was unconscious, made sure he wasn't contaminated with anything. But we couldn't detect anything. He's just a normal human child. He woke up after a few doboshes but he seems to be in shock and doesn't respond. We can't tell if he is fully aware of where he is or whether he had any memories of what happened."  
   
She continued her explanation, "we don't know what to do with the child. I don't think it will be a good idea to imprison him like Lotor, or inject a truth serum."Kolivan massaged the folds in between his eyebrows, "As much as I think we need to secure him, I don't think it's a good idea to keep them together. We need to secure him somewhere else. If the child is really a hostage, it means that we need to protect him from Lotor." Krolia looked at the report again, "We don't detect any dangerous hostility from him but if he happened to be hostile, I need him to be secured somewhere far from Lotor or else, Lotor might be able to use him against us."  
   
Shiro had his robot fingers to his chin, "If we're going to dock here in Daibazaal for some time, I can't keep him aboard the ATLAS." If the child really is human as he looks, the best place to secure him would probably be Earth. That way, they can rehabilitate him easily if needed. Plus, if he turns out to be hostile, he's confident that the Garrison would be able to secure him. His eyes turn towards the empty seat next to Krolia's, "we need Keith."  
   
\-------------  
   
   
"Look who decided to show up!" Lance almost dropped his jaw before he beamed a big smile. Oh quiznack. That smile just melts all the ice around Keith's heart.  
   
Keith arrived at the Garrison half an hour ago. He dropped the child off at the med bay so they can examine him and see how they will rehabilitate him. Almost immediately after he handed him over, he hopped into a Garrison hover bike parked outside the barracks. He only had one place in mind.  
   
Lance just got off from his blue tractor, his arms open wide as he walked towards Keith who was standing by their backdoor, wearing his red cropped jacket and usual black pants. Keith tried to look away, putting on a smirk trying hard not to show how happy he actually was in seeing Lance again. He flipped his thumb towards his back, "your uh, mom, invited me in and said I'd find you he---oof!" All of a sudden, he had arms tightly wrapped around him. It started as a squeeze, he tensed, his arms awkwardly flopping on his side. Lance had gotten taller so Keith found himself dodging the other man's incoming shoulder about to hit his chin. He had to tilt his head so his chin can rest on Lance's broad shoulders, a bit sweaty from work. After what felt like a few seconds of the hard squeeze, Lance's arms lightened their hold. Instead of a tight hug, it became gentler and tender.  
   
"It's been a while Edgelord McMullet"  
   
Fuck fuck fuck fuck. Lance's breath on his left ear was making his heart beat faster. And he can't have that. Their chests are against each other. He can't have him notice how his chest is beating faster and faster. Keith squeezed his eyes. As much as he loves the fact that Lance gave him a big hug (no homo?), he had to act like himself. And by that, he means the edgy emo rival-friend that Lance was used to. Oh, but they've grown closer since they first met each other. Closer still after they became Paladins together. They had their ups and downs. But they got closer nonetheless.  
   
Keith had to get one last subtle whiff of Lance's shoulder before pushing him away with a playful shove, "get off me Farmer Bob, you reek of sweat!"  
   
Lance put his hand to his open mouth, pretending to be offended, " FYI sir, aliens all over the universe pay millions to be touched by my sweat!" he walks towards Keith again and wrapped his arm around the shorter guy's neck, dragging him inside. Keith grunted, pretending to get annoyed.  
   
"Hey mom! Keith's staying for dinner!" Lance shouts towards the direction of the kitchen. After hearing his mom give a positive reply that he didn't bother listening to word per word, he looked downward towards Keith under his arm, "you are staying for dinner, right?"  
   
Keith closed his eyes and sighed. Can he stay here forever?  
   
\------------  
   
It's evident from the view from the backyard balcony, Lance is still far from moving on.  
   
Kosmo had been frolicking around the yard, sniffing and playing around the yard. Rolling around the the grass and flowers. Keith chuckled, even his pet loves the juniberries.  
   
Juniberries are planted around Lance's house, his small back yard almost a field of juniberry. A reminder of Allura Guess he's still not over her. Guess that's how much he loved her. That no matter how long she curved him, a few weeks of going out was enough to make him fall for her so much that he can't get over her that easily.  
   
He wrapped his gloved hands around the cold glass of beer. He took a quick sip. It was bitter. But then again, so was he.  
   
Bitter not because Lance still can't move on from Allura. No. Bitter because he's too much of a coward to tell Lance what the feels. He's been pining for the guy for years but because he lead him to believe that he wasn't interested in a relationship more than being team mates, Lance had to experience heart break with Allura --- but maybe he didn't have a chance in the first place. But maybe…just maybe it would've increased his chances to 1% from 0%.  
   
"So…" Lance pushed the door to his balcony open with his foot, his right hand holding a plate of finger foods, under his left arm is a small pack of 4 beer bottles, "what brought you to Earth this time?" He placed the beers on the floor before he joined Keith to lean on the balcony railing. He placed the plate between them so Keith can some finger foods to go with his beer.  
   
Keith grabbed something that looked like kale chips. It's been a while since he had Earth food. While he was never the gourmet like Hunk is, he learned to appreciate Earth food more after living in Daibazaal.  
   
"I'm actually here on a mission." Keith ate some more of the fried vegetable on the platter.  
   
"Oh" Lance mumbled a small oh under his breath. Did he sound disappointed?  
   
"Yeah," Keith shrugs. Maybe it's the alcohol, or maybe because it's Lance. But whatever the reason Is, he felt a bit loose-lipped about his mission, "a child was found floating outside Daibazaal. Shiro asked me to bring him to Garrison so he can be rehabilitated there."  
   
Okay, he left off the Lotor part. At least he still had some sense not to say everything.  
   
"A child?"  
   
"Yeah."  
   
"Like, a kid floating in space?"  
   
"Uh--yeah?" Keith was confused.  
   
"a human kid?"  
   
"uh-- yeah. Like a 5 or 6 year old human kid" Keith chugged his beer, "We don't know where he came from and he has amnesia but we decided that it would be best to rehabilitate him on Earth."  
   
"You mean, the Garrison?"  
   
"…" Keith placed his beer glass on top of the table next to him, "why are you so weird about it?"  
   
"Keith!" Lance placed his hand on his chest, "The Garrison is no place for a tot! That's a military base! They'll treat him like an alien experiment or something." he scratches his head.  
   
"But--" Keith started but Lance started pursing his hands together in front of Keith's face, making his hands look like duck heads almost, making his friend stop what he was saying, "But--but--but nothing," Lance quacked his hand in front of Keith.  
   
Lance beamed at Keith, "I'll talk to Shiro. The kid can stay with me. I can rehabilitate him in a real Earth environment," he wrapped his arms around Keith. Was Keith blushing? Keith wasn't sure but his face feels hot. Lance was yapping away, almost too fast for the almost intoxicated Keith to comprehend everything he said "Aww dude, I can teach him how to be real human." It's been a while since he's seen Lance this excited. Maybe, it's okay? He wasn't sure what happened next but next thing he knows, he's agreeing to Lance's suggestions.  
   
\----------------------  
   
Keith plopped down on the couch soon after Lance went to his room.  
   
His heart was still thumping, his face hot from either the alcohol or the fact that every time Lance looks at him or says something funny or when their skins accidentally touch he would blush.  
   
I'm gone. I'm gone. I'm down the rabbit hole of crushing on my friend.  
   
Keith groans into the pillow he plopped into.  
   
He grabbed a fleece blanket from a basket in the living room. He fluffs it over himself and tries to sleep but Mr. Sandman doesn't come. Instead, he's wide awake, mulling over his feelings. His chick flick feelings for Lance.  
   
He wonders when he started liking Lance -- the cocky, flirty, comic relief character in their team. The Lance who always makes people feel comfortable, who always knows what to say to cheer people up, who's not afraid to make himself vulnerable, who's okay with making himself look silly just to make someone smile, who makes him feel like a better leader than he has been, who makes him feel better about himself.  
   
Lance who deserves happiness more than anyone else.  
   
Since when? He asks himself.  
   
Dense as he can be, he also has some self-awareness that he didn't fall in love with Lance. He didn't fall. He grew to love him. It wasn't a fast fleeting thing. It was some seed sown in his heart that had been watered with every bonding moment and heart-felt conversation, every battle they fought and almost died, and every heart-to-heart conversations and sweet nothings they exchanged throughout the years.  
   
The only thing was…he never had the guts to tell Lance about his growing feelings. Instead, he ran away from them. He used the Blade of Marmora, his mom, anything to run away from his feelings. By the time his mom (and Shiro) finally convinced him to acknowledge it and tell Lance, it was already too late. Lance and Allura were falling in love. And he didn't have the heart to go between them.  
   
Now that Allura's out of the picture, he's free to love Lance, right?  
   
Oh fuck, I'm a horrible person.  
   
He feels guilty that he's a bit relieved and happy that Allura's out of the picture as his rival for Lance's affections. Not that there's any affection toward him. But that just removes him from the negative gauge. Allura's a princess. Smart, brave, kind. Hell, if he weren't gay as fuck, he'll probably like Allura too. She's amazing, but that doesn't make her perfect. She used Lance to rebound from Lotor. She made Lance into a trophy boyfriend. And that stupid Lance with hearts in his eyes stupidly just fell in love.  
   
Love sucks.          
   
\----------------------  
   
After crashing at Lance's couch the night before, Keith woke up to Lance nudging him to wake up so they can go to the Garrison together so they can communicate with Daibazaal or the ATLAS. It's been a long time since Keith had loosened up and enjoyed himself so he let himself sleep in for a few minutes in the morning. He was never a morning person, but Lance was, "Good morning, sunshine." He smiled as he walked through his living room, tiptoeing around the sofa. He may or may not be intentionally touching Keith's feet hanging over the arm rest as he walks around the room.  
   
Keith chuckles as he pretends to snuggle tighter under the blanket, "you're not my mom."  
   
Lance jumps on the sofa, a mug of coffee on each hand, his butt on top of Keith's leg, covered by the thick blanket, "Does your mom still wake you up like this every day?" Lance put the mugs down on the coffee table, "baby Keef!~" he placed his hand on Keith's waist, in an attempt to tickle his friend.  
   
"Oh no," Keith pulls his blanket down, "No you don't!" Keith starts kicking away trying to pry Lance's hands on him. Lance was laughing freely and so was Keith. He sees the mischievous glint on Lance's eyes, "Don't what, huh Keefy Keef Keef?" Lance tries to grab both sides of Keith's waist, playfully wriggling his fingers to let him know that he intends to tickle him til kingdom come.  
   
Keith grabbed his friend's wrists in an attempt to grab the upper hand and flip him on his back. He grunted as he tried to push Lance down, "fight me Sharpshooter"  
   
"It's on Hot Shot!" Lance maneuvers to add his leg to the fight and pin Keith to the sofa all while tickling every vulnerable body part he can get his hands on. Keith laughs and every time he does, Lance can't help but laugh back.  
   
Keith can’t believe he's laughing so hard, especially so early in the morning. And it's all because of the carefree mood on his morning with Lance. It's been a while since he laughed out loud this much. Looking back tat the last time he did…it was last year's Clear Day. Allura's memorial day --- presently called Universal Peace Day was coming up, so he invited Lance for a….bro-date on Clear Day before they both head out to Altea for a reunion with the rest of the Paladins.  
   
He's pretty sure that he can only laugh this way because of Lance.  
   
By the time they're both tired from laughing, they were on the floor, Lance on top of Keith, limbs squaring and pinning Keith on the side of his head and his hip. Keith had his hands flopping on the side of his head, almost touching Lance's wrists. Both of them breathless and flushed.  
   
Time stops. They were looking eye to eye. Lance still has a cocky smirk in his eyes. Keith smiles back, a bit uneasy to where this moment is going. Keith gulps as he looks at Lance's face, his gaze looks less cocky, and more tender.  
   
But before anything even starts, Lance pulls a playful pat on Keith's face.as he straddles himself up, "I win." he stands up next to Keith, holding a hand down to help his friend up, "Now that you're up, let's get ready to head out."  
   
"Yeah," Keith lets a chuckle, hopefully convincing enough that nothing was wrong. After all, it's only awkward when you make it awkward.  
   
He heads over to the bathroom to wash his face and get ready to go to the Garrison.  
   
\----------------------  
   
They drove to the Garrison in Lance's truck. Keith on the passenger seat while Kosmo sits on the back seat, head out of the window.  
   
The McClain family farm is only 45 minutes away from the Garrison.Keith tries to make the conversation as normal as possible. Lance would ask about the aliens they've made friends and whether Keith has seen them recently. Keith would talk about how Daibazaal has changed. Lance talks about Hunk coming over from time to time to hang out and get some fresh ingredients for the project he's getting started on.  
   
"Too bad, Hunk and Pidge won't be in the Garrison." Lance said as they entered the Garrison compound, flashing his ID to the guard, "It's kind of rare for all of us to hang out now." Hunk was on a different planet, looking for rare ingredients.Pidge was in a robotics conference in Europe with her brother, teaching and helping cities to modernize and stay connected with other cities. While it's nice to spend one-on-one BRO time with Lance, Keith still finds comfort being with his Voltron team. Plus, he'd been confining with Pidge about his angsty romantic feelings. He didn't mean to open up to Pidge about it at first but the chick was sharp as a Balmeran crystal. He's not sure how she learned about it but she's pretty updated with what's happening.  
   
Keith nods at the guard, hoping that they don't mind that a military motor bike covered at the back of the truck, "yeah. It's been a year since I saw them." A small sigh of relief escaped him as the guards gave a signal that they can come through.  
   
   
\----------------------  
   
They entered the foyer of the Garrison's Personnel Center. A big one-sided glass separated the lounge and the foyer. Before they entered the building, Lance had been boasting about all the stuff he'll show the kid for his 'rehab'. Keith only groaned and chuckled. They were talking as they walked but all of a sudden, Keith who was walking behind Lance hit something hard and hairy. "What the -- Lance?" Keith massaged this forehead that hit the back of Lance's head.  
   
"Holy crow," Lance whispers under his breath, only loud enough for the man standing behind to him hear. "Hmm?" Keith glanced sideways to look at Lance, "anything wrong?"  
   
Lance whipped his head and twirled almost to meet Keith's face. His eyes glistening with excitement. "I'm so ---!" Lance didn't even finish his sentence, instead he placed his hands square on Keith's shoulder and squeezed them, "I'm in love! Look at how adorable he is!" He grabs Keith and pushed him forward towards the direction of the single two people in the whole lounge, "Is that him? Oh shit Keith, can I adopt him? He can be my son. He's so adorable and precious."  
   
Under natural light Keith can watch his features more and yeah, he looks human alright. Slightly olive-skinned, dark fluffy hair, bright eyes with almost grayish-purple hue. Stripped off from his body-fit suit and now clothed in regular Earth pajamas, the boy now looked like any other kid born and raised on Earth.  
   
Keith groaned, "he's not a puppy Lance," he tried to stand up straight, "he's OUR mission."  
   
"Pfft" Lance raspberries, "mission? It's a kid, Keith!" He was in too much of a good mood to argue with Keith. Instead he grabbed Keith's hand and walked towards the boy.  
   
Surprisingly enough. When the boy saw them, he stood up and ran towards them, his face almost contorting to a cry, "Keef!" But he stopped mid way all of a sudden after realizing that it wasn't just 'Keef' who came to pick him up. He looked at the slightly taller stranger next to Keith.  
   
Communication with ATLAS had been brief. Shiro updated Keith about any development with Lotor. So far, Altean alchemists and scientists had come in to help extract anything from a still unconscious Lotor, but the process has been slow since they're trying to be extra careful not to trigger anything. After a short meeting with Krolia, Kolivan and Iverson, he agreed with Lance's suggestion. Lance would be able to watch the kid, and if he's actually hostile and attacks, Lance is capable of protecting himself and securing the child.  
   
Shiro agreed to the whole arrangement just as long as Keith stays with them (after all, it was partly Daibazaal's problem) and that the two of them report on any progress or observation that might be useful to the mission, or any clues connecting the child to why Lotor appeared in Daibazaal.  
   
The female infirmary nurse came walking briskly towards their direction. Saluting to the Paladins. Keith and Lance gave a salute back. "I'm surprised." she smiled at the boy, "That's the first word that we've heard him say." the nurse writes something on her clip board.  
   
"Eh, really?" Keith was genuinely surprised. Lance looks at him and wiggles his eyes to tease his friend, "aww, you've bonded" Keith blushed and pushed him out of his face. Keith bent down to look at the boy, "Hi, nice to see you again," he tried to give his friendliest smile as he introduces the child to Lance, "this is my friend, Lance. He's going to show you around and you're going to live with him for a bit."  
   
"Lance…" the boy rolls the name from his mouth, almost inaudible, as if practicing how to say it.  
Keith and Lance both look at each other. Okay fine He was cute, okay? But we're still on a mission. Keith grits his teeth. Lance shrug as if reading exactly what's on Keith's mind. He squats down to meet the boy eye to eye. He extends out a hand and beams a smile to the child, "What's your name, buddy?"  
   
Keith bends a bit to observe the interaction between Lance and the kid.  
   
"…" the kid shifts, his eyes looking back and forth-- glancing at Lance, then at Keith, then looking down to his feet.  
   
Keith was impressed at how Lance was handling the awkward silence. Just silently smiling and waiting for a response. It might be because he grew up in a big family, that's why he's good with kids and patient at communicating with people. "You're going with us so we can show you around," he smiled and points to Keith behind him, "Keef, you and I will be living in my house for a while." Keith tried not to appear too shocked at what he heard so not to startle the kid. What did he mean, living in his house? The kid's living with him. I'm planning to lodge at the Garrison bunkers!  
   
"We're going to have so much fun!" Lance smiles at the child then as if on cue, looks at Keith, "right, Keef?" Keith tried to control his temper. He loves the idea of living with Keith but not when it comes as a shock for him as well. He loves the idea but he's afraid of what will happen if they do. He wants to be with Lance --- like a lover…but maybe just as a friend was enough? He wants to be with Lance but he doesn't want to do it just because Lance is missing Allura? But then again, maybe it's his chance? Push and pull. It was like a dental floss was pushing and pulling at his heart, sawing it in half.  
   
The child squirms, and walks slowly towards Lance. "I--uh…" he reaches over to hold Lance's hand, "Laith."  
   
"Hmm?" the two Paladins lean in closer to hear what the child said.  
   
"My name is Laith" the kid tried to enunciate and say it clearer despite his slight lisp that made it sound like he said 'late'.  
   
"Laith?" Keith and Lance repeat the name to confirm. Laith nods vigorously.  
   
Lance couldn't help it anymore. It was just too adorable for him. He scooped up the child with his arms, "welcome to Team Voltron, Laith!"  
   
Uh, fuck my poor stupid heart. Keith was swooning internally. He's always known that Lance was a people-person, but he never thought of it endearing until today. The nurse gives another salute to greet them goodbye, which the Paladins and even little Laith responded with salutes.  
   
Lance put Laith down and gave him a pat on the head before offering his hand so they can walk back to the truck hand in hand. Keith whistles to call Kosmo from wherever he went to, to pass the time. Kosmo came running from a back building, probably played with some alley cats.  
   
"KEITH! Come on!" Lance called him over from the parking lot. Keith sighed. He wasn't planning on staying with Lance during his stay at Earth. Heck, he wasn't even planning on staying at Earth at all. He thought it was just an escort mission to bring the kid to Garrison, and then head back to Daibazaal right away. "I'm coming, I'm coming," sheesh, he shrugged and pretended to be irritated. He needs to talk to Lance about it later.  
   
But just as he was about to walk away from the building, the nurse came back running, "Sir!" she was breathless, "I forgot to give you this," she handed him a paper bag, "These are the items we found on the child, as well as the suit he was wearing before."  
   
Keith lifts the bag up and mumbled a thanks before walking towards the truck where everyone was waiting for him.


	2. A Place to Belong To

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance takes Laith home to their farm house and he tries to convince Keith to stay with them during the span of his "mission" but Keith feels a bit conflicted. He thinks he's doing a good job hiding his feelings but all the other McClains already ship them together.

Lance spent most of his time in the family farm where his family lives in a house big enough for his parents, younger siblings and his grandparents. A mile or so away towards the west, are houses where his older siblings and their family lived. He lived in a separate 1 bedroom guesthouse a quarter of mile from his parents' house. He quite liked this setting. He had his own privacy, he was an adult who was established and independent but he still had the comforts of his family nearby especially when things got depressing and sad. He tried not to be too sad about how he misses Allura so much, but aren't those feelings just normal? After all, he's trying so hard not to forget about her: he planted Juniberries in their wide yard, he framed the photo they took on their date, he would go to peace conference in Altea when needed, and even watch the small amount of videos they have recorded during their adventures and even after they started dating. Lance didn't want to stop loving Allura --- he didn't want to forget Allura and he's pretty sure that's what Allura wanted to. That's why she gave her those marks under his eyes, right?

He was sure that those were marks of a promise of love from Allura. So he won't forget about her. To keep a part of her with him forever.

If Allura were still alive, they would probably be married by now. Settled down in Altea and maybe expecting a child. He'd be the best consort and give her all the love and support that she needs to be a good queen to her people. Or, they could settle down somewhere --- Earth maybe? They'd have their own family. He'd have his own family.

All those childish ambitions of being the best pilot, being the best sharpshooter Paladin extraordinaire of Team Voltron, living a life of adventure --- all of those dreams and ambitions vanished after Allura died. After she sacrificed herself, he just wanted to peacefully retire --- retire to Earth where he'd be in the comfort of his family ---- of people who he missed when he was out on his galactic adventure, the family he knows he will always have as his own. Sometimes, his teammates would invite him to go on adventures with them, but he never budges. Unless it's a trip to Altea or somewhere where he can fulfil the task to spread Allura's message of peace, he won't go.

Call him a coward if you want but Lance doesn't care. A life of adventure isn't for everyone. 

Some men were born to a life of adventure. Some were born to a destiny of settling down. Besides, this way, he can help Earth replenish its food supplies.

"Lance?" the small boy crouched and peeked under Lance's head to grab his attention. Both of them have been crouching down to play with the juniberries scattered on the backyard. He snapped off from his day dream and smiled at the young boy and gently gave Laith a pat on the head, "hey kid, what do you want for dinner?" In a far off distance, Keith was playing fetch with Kosmo. It's subtle, but he can tell that Keith was watching their interaction because the speed of how quick he flicks the stick again after the wolf brings it back became slower. Laith dips his head slightly to one side, a cute gesture to let them know he was thinking --- a habit Lance noticed shortly in their drive back to the farm from the Garrison. "Notti Bread!" Laith perked up and answered after thinking hard about what food to eat. "Naughty Bread?" Lance stood up and gave the boy a small noogie on the head before walking away towards his parents' farm house.

Laith stood in the middle of the yard looking at Lance's broad back. Most of his memories aren't back yet. The only thing he remembers is Laith. He has an inkling feeling that there's heaps of details he needs to remember. But nothing's coming up to his mind. All he knows is that, his name is Laith, his mind is in a blank right now and [as the good people in the big building told him] they're making sure he's healthy, and he's being taken care of two kind strangers named Lance and Keith in an unfamiliar planet. He also knows that he's feeling something he can't define right now. He doesn't know. He's scared and frustrating about the unknown. He touched the top of his head and a familiar gentle feeling rushed over him. Causing him to tear up. There's an unfamiliar pain in his chest and he unconsciously grabs his shirt with his right hand. 

It doesn't take a minute until all the feelings in his heart wells up and overflows and all the feelings turn into tangible liquid that pours out of his eyes. 

\-----------------------------------------

"You seem happy" Andrea McClain smiles at his youngest son as he enters the kitchen through the backdoor. She was washing some potatoes on the kitchen island counter, busy with prepping a meal for their first big family dinner to welcome Laith. "It's been a while since I heard you hum." Lance whipped his head In disbelief, "that's not true…" 

He stops and thinks before speaking again --- softly this time, "I guess you're right." He couldn't deny it when his mom says it a matter-of-factly like that. He scratched the edge of his face and narrowed his lips into a half-pout. 

After they came back from the Garrison that afternoon, he stopped by their parents' place to grab some of Lance's childhood clothes and to let his mom know that they're going to have another guest for dinner. Lance was away for so many years, fighting and protecting the galaxy, so when he's finally back, the McClain family had made it a point to invite as much of the friends --- the second family that he was able to make during his travel. This past two years, they've had the Holts, the Garrets (Andrea's personal favorite), Shiro, a couple of aliens, and of course: Keith who would stay with them for a night or two every time he had some business to attend to at the Garrison.

Andrea in particular had been really worried about her son. At a young age of 23, Lance had been in a galactic war, had fallen in love, had a lover die, had the best adventure of his life and had retired from his dreams. He was so full of life when he came back from Space, but after the fight with Honerva, he came back devastated and broken. Lance would try to reassure them that he's fine and that retirement from being a galactic hero would make him happy but his eyes would say something different. He's good at pretending and acting like he's content with being a farmer but a mother knows the special glints and twinkles in her child's eyes. She can read how Lance would light up when he talks about his adventures and the different galaxies and alien species; how his eyes would shine when his friends would visit him, or when he's being called for his Paladin duties in Altea.

But nothing would give life to Lance's eyes than the rare instances when the Black/Red Paladin would visit. She can tell when Keith is about to come over because all of a sudden, Lance would be giddy and prepare. He would get off farm work so he could spend time with him. Lance would clean his flat and decorate his usually ordinary-looking living room. Lance would start humming and singing.

"I like seeing how happy you are when your friend is around." Andrea turned the tap off and shook the colander to dry the potatoes. She wiped her hands on her tiny ruffled apron her smile curling more into a teasing grin, "Now you have a cute kid together." 

Lance turned red, his mouth open wide in disbelief. Yup, this is where Veronica got her teasing. "It's not like that mom! Keith's not--! Laith's not ou---!" He flails his arms around to gesture in an attempt to explain, "We're in a mission, mom! Come on, I explained it to you over the phone!"

"Mhm" Andrea grins and wiggles her eye brows all while watching her son turn red.

\-----------------------

Keith threw the stick for the 38th time, only for Kosmo to teleport mid-air to catch it. The cosmic wolf struts back to his master's side, tugging Keith's gloved hand with the stick, asking to play more. Instead he receives a pat on the head, and a couple of ruffles on his thick maned neck. Kosmo looked up to see his master's eyes wandering around the yard. He whines as he looks up to follow where his master was looking. 

He was looking at the tiny human. Oh, he's sad-leaking

Kosmo whined softly and nudged Keith's hand. He's sad-leaking! The tiny human is sad-leaking!His master gave him a soft pat on the head.

In a tick, Keith was striding towards the child, moving in front of him crouching down to meet his eyes, "Hey, what's wrong?" He was never good with kids, but for some reason he was able to push all vanity and self-consciousness aside and genuinely reach out to Laith. He found it weird. How can this child ignite feelings and instincts of protection within him. 

As he was reaching out his hand, he froze. What do I do? What do I say? 

Then he realizes that he doesn't know how to make a kid stop from crying. He used to cry a lot as a child, especially after his dad died. From time to time he would cry because he'd miss his dad or because people didn't want him. Sometimes the bullying from other kids would be too much, they would call him names or give nasty comments about his parents. He would stand up to them and fight back but secretly, he'd cry at night, wishing that he still had his parents with him.

He didn't know how to make a kid stop from crying because no one was there to stop his crying.

Panicking he looked at the kitchen window overlooking the yard. Both Lance and Abigail had their backs turned to them. He snapped at Kosmo -- a silent command to tell him to grab Lance. The cosmic wolf did just so and in a few seconds, Lance was next to him --- confused at the reason he was here. 

"The kid started crying" Keith made an inaudible whisper to Lance, "I don't know what to do."

Lance smirked at Keith's slight panic, much to the older boy's chagrin. "I got this," Lance mouthed to Keith.

In a tick, Lance was crouched down to Laith's level, gently putting one hand on the child's shoulder, "what's wrong buddy?", he leaned down to peek into Laith's down turned crying face. 

Laith didn't say anything but he kept on whimpering, his eyes wet with tears, nose and cheeks red but lips closed tight as if afraid to make a sound. Two tiny hands rubbed his eyes to try to stop the tears from falling. He didn't know why he was crying. He just felt a sense of emptiness, a scary sense of longing for something…someone. He was alone in his memories. He can't remember anything and anyone, and yet, he feels that he wants them--needs them…those people missing from his memories. When he felt the Paladin's tender hand on him, he looked up and the dam that was holding the tears broke lose and all the tears came leaking out. He wrapped his hands around Lance's neck, not minding the small rocking motion of Lance stopping himself from falling out of balance. Laith cried into the crook of his neck his arms slowly crawled into his shoulders. 

Lance smiled into Laith's head, cradling his lithe body closer to him, his left hand patting the child's back while his right hand was softly ruffling the boy's soft brown hair.

Keith was just standing a few inches behind Laith, watching Lance comfort the boy. Should he reach out too? Maybe pat him on the back? Will that make him feel better?

As if sensing his apprehension, Lance smiled at Keith, extending on hand to Keith to encourage him to come closer and comfort Laith who was still crying.

Keith took Lance's hand and crouched down behind Laith. Lance guided his hand to the boy's back, prompting Keith to rub his back.

He was surprised at the warmth on his palm. He quickly pull his hand away. Keith took a deep breath and put his palm against the boy's back again and started rubbing in circles. Somehow, he can tell from experience the feeling of being alone, "you're probably just lonely, huh" Keith mumbled, "there there." 

Feeling Keith's palm against his back, he shifted so his left hand was clutching Keith's jacket.  
When the boy relaxed into Lance, the Paladin slowly shifted his body so he was sitting on the grass, pulling Keith to his direction. Lance's legs folded in front of him and almost around Laith's legs. He nudged the small body forward to lean more into him by gently pushing his head towards him more. Three bodies wrapped around each other a midst pink blooms of juniberries, just breathing next to each other, sharing a tender moment. It relaxed them and calmed the child's heavy breathing and crying. 

Keith and Lance shoulder touched for a moment and as if on cue, they faced each other -- Keith had a baffled expression. Never has he experienced cradling a child this way. Lance on the other hand had a confident cocky grin yet again. He wiggled his eyebrow and gave a hinted look towards Keith. 

What are you thinking of?

Lance gently nudged the child towards Keith's direction. The boy's grip on him loosened and instead moved to completely wrap around Keith's shoulder blade.

Keith panicked but Laith's warmth relaxed his tense muscles. He wrapped his arms around Laith, imitating what he saw Lance do a few minutes ago. He rocked his body back and forth in small movements, trying to remember his earliest memories on how his dad used to calm him down when he would cry after realizing that he didn't have a mom like his playmates. It was the same comforting gesture that he missed after his dad died. The same gesture that he wish someone would do to him again whenever he felt lonely as an orphan going in and out of foster homes and orphanages. He never did felt that same comfort again but now, he felt a certain warmness in his heart knowing that he still knew what a parent's touch felt like. 

"Do you…maybe miss your parents?" Keith mumbled quietly, half asking Laith, half asking rhetorically. 

No answer came. Instead, there was a silent heave that came from the kid who fell asleep in his arms. 

Oh, he fell asleep. I guess I'll wake him up when dinner's ready.

It took him a while to notice but Lance was sitting cross-legged on the grass a few feet away from him, smiling. Just smiling at them. Not teasing, not cocky, just kind and caring. Keith tried to look away but stopped himself. Instead, he focused on re-positioning the boy so that his back is snuggled on his crossed knees, his arms wrapping around Laith, cradling the boy as he slept -- his cheeks red from crying, his eyes puffy. 

Kosmo who had been patiently waiting for his moment to join in the cuddles, came and joined them soon after, going around Keith to reach into Laith's side. He used his nose to nudge the boy's back and when no response was given, he let his head drop down into Keith's knee. 

\------------------------

Soft silent breathing brushed and tickled Keith's ear as he carried the boy to the sofa. Trying to be considerate to the sleeping boy, he took his jacket off to put it on the boy as a blanket. There were a few hours before dinner so he still has time to spare. 

He rubbed the back of his head, confused as to what to do to kill time. He can work on his report or try to communicate with ATLAS or Daibazaal, or train, or take a nap. Instead, he found his feet automatically moving. Dragging a step after another as if they know exactly where to go. 

"If you're looking for Lance, I saw him heading towards the coop." Andrea chuckled as she pointed to the backdoor, "poor kid probably forgot to gather the eggs again." She was stirring the stew on the stove.

Keith stopped in his tracks to stop in the middle of the kitchen. He bit his bottom lip. Moms are sharp. "I--uh, I wasn't--" he tried to explain himself but he knew that if he'd be honest with himself, he'd confess that he was looking for Lance. Not that there's anything wrong with looking for your umm…friend. Right? Right? There was a short second of silence. Keith wasn't sure if he should just head out from the back door, or go the other direction and keep pulling off his bluff. 

Andrea shrugged her shoulders, the signature McClain grin escaping from her lips. She turned her head to look at Keith, "Dinner's almost done, hun. Can you please check up on him and let him know that he needs to clean up before dinner?"

Hun. Keith wasn't used to all the affection in this family --- in any family. He felt uncomfortable, but not in a bad way. Where did the uncomfortable feeling come from then? Is it from the way his breath hitched as he realized that he had an excuse to look for Lance? Does it come from the way his heart was tugged softly by how Andrea's brown eyes looked at him? Does it come from just the over-all tender familial atmosphere in the house? He has no idea. 

"Yes ma'am!" Keith answered and bolted off the door within a tick.

Family. Family was an important thing to Lance. He knew from Lance's homesick ranting back in the Castleship that Lance put a lot of importance on family. But Keith never really understood how deep of a treasure family was for Lance, until after Lance went back home. Family was everything to Lance. It kept him grounded to reality. Reminded him that no matter what other people say, there were people who can accept him and love him for who he is. 

Family was important to Lance and that's something that he can't replace. Not having Allura as his girlfriend. Not having a second family in Team Voltron. And definitely not Keith. No matter how close the team was during the war…now that all of that was over…

We all fell away from each other. It's not for forever.

A sharp pain pierced through Keith's heart when he said that in his head. So he slowed down the pace of his running as he reached the door of the coop. Several chicken clucked away at his feet, pecking on the gray sanitation floor of the coop. A couple dozen hens were staring at him as they nested on their ergonomic poultry pods. The lights were low and several rows of pods were blocking his view of where to look for Lance. "Lance!" He called out to him.

His voice echoed through the dim gray corridor of hens.

"---!" he heard the echoing muffled sound of someone shouting and talking. Unsure whether Lance was here with someone, he followed the sound, the silent tapping of his shoes became faster as he brisk walked towards a small room. He peered in the vertical glass window on the door. Lance was sitting on a console chair, a conveyor belt moving boxes of eggs that paused inside a lighted box, revealing a couple of reddish egg that Lance removed using a robotic crane that he controlled from the console.

The muffled shouting became more distinct now. Lance was talking to himself while he kept his hand to the console joystick, "--- nk! Back me up! I'm heading over to the cave. I need cover!" he shouted commands as he pretended to thrust the joysticks forward while doing laser sounds "Pow! Pow! Pow!!"

"Do you miss it?"

"Wha--!" In his surprise, Lance almost leaned into his console too much causing the robotic arm to jerk the box of eggs.

"'Sup Keith" Lance smiled sheepishly. Keith had snuck up to him and he was embarrassed that he was to preoccupied with his game that he never noticed him open the door.

"Were you --"

"Are you an egg?" Lance interjected before Keith could ask him what he was doing.

"What? An Egg? What are---"

"It's a pickup line Keith. You're supposed to ask "why"

Keith rolls his eyes before grunting a small "why?"

"'Cuz I can beat you anytime"

Keith rolled his eyes sarcastically, but chuckling at Lance's usual flirty humor nonetheless "your joke sucks. You never win against me."

The other boy just shrugs and turns his attention back to sorting the eggs.

"You're mom told me to come pick you up and tell you to clean up before dinner"

"One sec. I'm almost done-- this is the last batch"

Keith walked inside the candling room behind the console seat, looking at the monitors where farmers can watch the health of each bird. "So, your mom told me you usually forget to collect the eggs."

He could hear Lance grunt audibly as if to let him know that he's not interested in talking about it. 

The last box of eggs goes to an automatic sorting machine while the fertilized ones are sent to an incubator by a drone. After checking that everything was in order, Lance stood up and wrapped his left arm around Keith's nape. "How's the kid?" 

Keith felt the load on his neck, Lance's warm and toned arm was rubbing on his nape. He tried not too think too much about it --- instead reminding himself that this was normal bro no homo skin-ship. Lance did this to Hunk too. Shiro did this to him. No biggie.

"He just fell asleep after crying. You think he's ---well…he's probably just missing his parents" Keith started walking out the coop, Lance naturally tugging Lance along with him as he kept his arm hooked around Keith's neck. "Even if he can't understand and remember, I'm sure he still miss his parents"

Boop

Lance poked Keith's face, right where his Galra mark forms a pointed edge in his cheek. 

"Sad backstory Keith is here"

"Fuck off" He tried to shake Lance off but Lance kept his arm firmly in place.

"Hey, maybe he has an awesome mom and dad, you know?" Lance this time took control and pulled Keith in towards the direction of the house. They were now in the field in between the farm and the house. To their east is the produce fields and the animal barn, farther to the east are the grain fields. ""I hope so too. I checked him today at the Garrison, and he---Laith didn't have any abuse marks and scars . I hope that means he had a good family."

It hit too close to home for Keith who lived a chunk of his life as an orphan. He's not too bothered by it anymore. After all, he has Krolia now and stiff and austere she might be, because of her Galran upbringing, she's still making a lot of effort to be a good mother to Keith. 

Lance took his arm off of him and moved down to grab Keith's wrist. 

"Let's go have dinner. Everyone's waiting." 

"Hey! You still have to clean up!"

\-----------------------

At first, Laith felt intimidated when Sylvia and Nadia McClain came rushing in excitedly inside the dining room. The two of them have always been fans of Keith but hearing about the new kid "Mr. Keith" brought over for dinner was just something that can turn their energy kinetic and blazing. Laith clung to Keith's shirt hem while Lance introduced him to his nephew and niece. 

"Nice to meet you!" Sylvio gave his best big brother smile as he extended a hand towards Lance. Nadia who seem to be closer to Laith's age, waved beside her brother. Keith nudged Laith to encourage him to take his hand. The handshake that he expected turned into a violent tug that pulled him towards the kids' table that Andrea set up for them. 

"Play nice with the new kid, okay?" A bellowing call came from behind Keith as Luis called over to his kids.

"Hi Luis…Lisa" Lance greeted his brother and sister-in-law who were both flanking Keith on his side. "Hi bud!" Luis bellows giving his younger brother a high five before craning his arm around Keith's neck, "Hey kid! Nice to see you here again!" Keith didn't know how to react. Even after visiting the McClains more than a couple of times, he still wasn't used to the touchy skinship between everyone. He tried not to mind it too much and instead smiled at Luis and Lisa, "Yeah. Nice to see everyone again"

"Hey!" Lance swats Luis' arm away and gives it a playful smack, "stop being grabby, Keith's not used to that." Lisa chuckled at the small playful brotherly banter. Luis removed his arm around Keith's neck and shrugged his shoulders animatedly while he chuckled, "He's all yours then."

Lance rolled his eyes playfully before grabbing Keith's arm to tug him to his seat beside his, "don't be shy and sit down so we can finally eat."

\----------------------

Lance didn't know why he rejected Marco's offer to drive them home in his cargo van. His house was half a mile away so he thought it would be nice to just walk there with Keith and Laith -- maybe burn all the greasy carbs his mom loaded them with. They were about to leave when Andrea stopped them from leaving without taking some things for the boy. By the time their mom was done with gathering all the supplies for Laith, his siblings were already gone from the house, their dad was nowhere in the house and their mom was ready to retire to bed. In the end, they just started walking towards Lance's bachelor pad with a whole cargo freight's load in tow. Lance was carrying a bag of bedding on his right hand, a big bag of clothes on the other, a tote bag of toys and books hanging from his elbow. Keith had to carry a twin sized camping mattress over his head. It wasn't heavy but it was really bulky and hard to carry. Good thing they didn't have to go that far. 

On their walk to Lance's place, they were distracted by all the curious questions Laith kept on asking: "What are stars?" "What are space ships?" "What are aliens" and the like. He was an inquisitive boy who asked even the most basic questions. Keith and Lance tried to answer them as accurate as possible but they couldn't really gauge how hard their answers should be because they had no idea what his educational background was. Was he even old enough for school? They can't tell but the way his eyes shine when he gets answers give them the assurance that he can understand what they're telling him.

When they arrived at Lance's place, they were greeted with a small bungalow cabin on stilts. The house part was on the second floor while the bottom one looked like it's designed be a storage unit for machinery or small vehicles. Lucky for them that Lance just happens to have a wheelchair lift (something he had his brother Luis install for their abuela to use) so they didn't have to go up through the staircase.

During dinner, Nadia and Sylvio both expressed their excitement in getting a new playmate. Keith reminded them that Laith being here is for a mission, not a vacation. Lance just shrugged it off and re-assured Keith that it was fine, "I mean, if they wanted to give him a stricter rehab, they would've kept him in Daibazaal or the Garrison." With the way his friend just confidently smugly -- angelically looked at him to plead his case, Keith just had to put his hands up in defeat.

When they arrived at Lance's, he made Laith cover his eyes while he set study room for the young boy. Lance made the room as cozy as he can, putting a really fluffy purple duvet on the mattress on the floor, piling almost a dozen of pillows and throw pillows. He even turned on the twinkle lights and the planetarium projection on the ceiling. When he was done, he peeked into the hallway where Laith was standing with Keith and Kosmo, obediently covering his eyes.

Lance signaled to Keith and he nudged Laith's back to signal him to walk forward until he was in the middle of the dim room, bright lights around him. Keith gently pulled the kid's hands to pry his hands open. 

Laith opened his eyes and was in awe with the lights swallowing the room. His face which was usually dead-pan and expressionless beamed into a face of genuine child-like excitement.

"welcome to your room," Lance chimed happily behind Laith, a hint of pride seeping from the corners of his smile. Keith was next to him, a small smile blooming on his face, trying not to show too much expression. Instead, he crossed his arms in front of him, clenching his fist as if to stop himself from reaching out to hold Lance's hand.

Laith turned around and fidgeted the hem of his shirt with his two tiny hands. He glanced up and walked towards Lance. The taller man looked at the tiny human below him, a bit concerned as the boy looks down again, "what's wrong? You don't like it?" he waited for a few seconds to wait for a respond. When he didn't get any, he sheepishly scratched his face, "I guess it's a bit too extra hu--"

"…" an inaudible mumble came from below him. Lance pauses and looks down. Below him, Laith was looking down on the ground, mumbling. 

He couldn't hear it so he crouched down to the kid's level, "thank you," soft tiny words of gratitude came out from Laith's pursed mouth, his face reddening. He was still looking down to the floor. His hands were clenched at his side, playing with the hem of his shirt. Laith shook his head vigorously much to Lance and Keith's surprise. After he shook his head, he pumped his fist to pep himself up. With enough confidence to look straight at Lance, he looks up and says, "Thank you!" this time, louder and a bit cracked, face turned redder and redder. Lance's heart squeezed in delight at the adorable gesture from the young kid. He reached out to grab and hug Laith, "you're welcome kid!"

Laith looked surprise to get a quick squeeze from Lance. He tenses for a second but relaxes soon in his arms. 

Keith was watching from the door. There was a tight feeling in his chest. Partly because sure, the kid is adorable and it's not that hard to forget that this was a mission, but mostly because it's been so long since he saw Lance this--- this--- alive. 

This was the kind of stimulation that Lance needed. He needed someone to take care of, someone to love, someone to need him. 

Allura could have given him a child of his own… 

Keith shakes his head and reminds himself that this was a mission. 

His mission was to escort Laith and now that the kid had Lance to take care of him. It was time to head back to the Garrison and wait for further instructions. Keith quietly turned himself around on his heels to walk away. He groans in his head. Why did they return the Garrison bike? They could've just left it at the farm. Now he had no means of going back to the Garrison unless he walks, or teleport every couple of feet until he reaches the Garrison. 

He walks over to the sofa and grabs his small duffel bag before heading to the door, confident that Kosmo would be able to go after him. Instead, he heard a whine from Kosmo, sitting in front of Laith's room, facing Keith's direction. 

"Keef?" He hears a tiny squeak from the hallway behind him.

"Where do you think you're going, Mullet Boy?" Lance smirked at him teasingly. Both were peeking from Laith's room. 

Keith turned around to face them, squinting at Kosmo before he looked back and forth from Laith to Lance, "I figured I can go back to the Garrison now." Lance gasped exaggeratedly and strode down to the hall to go behind Keith, grabbing him by his shoulder. "Nope, nopenopenope" Lance made it a point to pop the p's, "you're staying here with us, right Laith?"   
Laith nodded his tiny head, "please, Keef?"

Lance squeezed Keith's shoulder blades, leaving some taps on it using his thumbs -- a gesture that made Keith shiver. Keith grits his teeth in frustration. Frustrated that his resolution is crumbling. Frustrated that he can't say no. Frustrated that he wants Lance to continue with his playful squeeze on his shoulders. Frustrated that if Lance doesn't stop, his self-control would crumble. Frustrated why he was here for a mission. Frustrated at himself for trying too hard to squeeze himself in Lance's life. Frustrated at his desperation. Frustrated at knowing that if he stays more than what was necessary, he might do the unthinkable and lose his self-control and pour out his feelings and destroy their friendship. Frustrated at the realization that his childhood experience wasn't exactly perfect for the mission.

So he just did what he was used to doing --- pretending. 

"Look, Lance. I--" he aggressively shrugged Lance's hands away from his shoulder and furrowed his brow at the taller man, getting ready to raise his voice and argue. Fuck his second growth spurt. He was taller than Lance for a short while, and now he's taller again after another growth spurt. 

When Lance figured out what he was going to do, he grabbed Keith's wrist and dragged him to his bedroom -- the only other room in the house, besides the bathroom, that had a door they can close. Keith slapped his hand away to free him from Lance, "what the actual fuck Lance ---!" he raised his voice before Lance shushed him, signaling that he didn't want the boy hearing them argue. Keith grunted and continued with what he was saying, but this time softer, ", why did you drag me here!?"

Keith was bluffing. He's always wanted to go to Lance's room. But not like this. He was hoping for a more tender, maybe romantic moment. He wants to breathe in the air in Lance's room, to look around and immerse himself in Lance but the shadow of Lance's grip on his wrist sting him back to reality.

"Why are you so eager to leave?" Lance raised his voice but kept it in a whisper to make sure it's not leaking out from the bedroom, "You're the one who came here all of a sudden and then you drop a mission on me wham bam thank you ma'am?! Not cool Keith."

Keith grit his teeth, "My mission was to bring him here Lance. There. Mission fucking accomplished," he put both hands in front of him, facing palms together, waving it on the left then to the right for emphasis. Lance turned his face away and made a show to flick it up, "Wrong answer you potty mouth!" He turned his head back to face Keith, putting his right pointer finger out, "first of all, Shiro said he's OUR mission, remember?" Keith tried to object and interject but Lance pointed his finger at him to shut him up, leaving Keith to just pout. He added another finger, "number two --- I'm retired Keith! I'm not Paladin Lance anymore! I'm farmer Bob!" he touched and bent his middle finger with the left finger, "you're the Paladin--- Marmora --- whatever, this is more YOUR mission, not mine!"

"That's not true!" Keith finally interjects successfully, "you ARE still a fucking Paladin and there's a reason why Shiro wanted you in." He throws his hands in the air, "face it Farmer Bob! Between you and I, you're better off raising this kid!" he points his finger back and forth between the two of them, "An emo kid with problems can't take care of a child." 

He was frustrated. He didn't know why. He was angry at Lance for not understanding what he was trying to explain. He was afraid that he can't do a good job at the mission. There's a mix of emotions within him --- both the beautiful and the ugly. He wanted to stay but he's scared of wanting more from Lance. 

So much was going inside his head.

What brought him back to reality was Lance pinching his left cheek. "Ouch!" he punched Lance on the chest to retaliate, "that hurt you quiznak!"

"You're not listening." Lance pierced him with his eyes, "who said anything like doing a solo mission? This is us, partner. This is OUR mission." Lance smiled, smug and confident. Keith's lips were pursed, a small shadow of smile showing despite how much he tried. 

When Lance saw the other man loosen up, he grinned and playfully poked Keith's shoulders back and forth with his left and right index fingers, "you know, Keith and Lance, Lance and Keith, neck-in-neck." Keith pretended to be annoyed and swatted Lance's fingers away. But Lance grasped his right shoulder when he found an opening. Man, he still hasn't lost his touch. His reflexes are still on point. Paladin Lance.

Lance gripped Keith's shoulder and squeezed it, looking straight at Keith's with determination.

"We're in this together Keith."

"But--"

"What are you even afraid of, Mr. Black Paladin?"

"…"

The question took him by surprise. He didn't think Lance could sense the anxiety in his eyes. He didn't know if he should speak up. He didn't want to seem vulnerable. He wanted to confide in him, but not really. He was not ready. 

Keith gulped, too shy to look at the other boy's eyes, but too shy to look away. So he just closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Exhaling as he waved Lance's face away from his face, "Fine." Lance silently pumped his fist. When the older Paladin heard the movement of the air, he whipped his head back, "but don't expect me to stay here every night!" He started walking to the door, opening it to see Kosmo just laid down on the floor on his belly, his tongue sticking out, panting in excitement as his master appeared from the locked room. A small figure curled around his rump. 

"Awwww" Lance squeezed his shirt around his chest with his left hand, "look at that Keith. He fell asleep on your doggo." He reached for his phone from his side pocket and snapped a quick picture. Keith looked at Lance and rolled his eyes exaggerated when their eyes met.

Lance shrugged and put his phone away. Walking gently towards the boy to carry him to the bed. He carefully put him down on the bed, Laith's head cushioned with the pillows Lance had piled together. Laith shifted as he put him down on the bed. He stirred and scratched his eyes, opening his eyes, looking at Lance.

"Hey bud, you fell asleep. So I carried you to the bed so you can sleep."

"mhm" Laith nodded his head, getting drowsy again. 

Lance tucked him in 

Keith found it endearing--- like everything Lance did. A mix of annoyance, endearment, and something else. Something he realized years ago but he can't say out loud.

Every time he realizes how much he's fallen in love with his friend -- best friend?, it just makes him feel really frustrated. First of all, Lance is still in love with Allura. He still believes that Allura is still somewhere in the universe albeit in a different entity. Second, Lance had been popular with all genders but he would only flirt with pretty people he identifies as female. He's straight as a laser beam. Number three: Lance is still in love with Allura. And Allura is his friend. As much as they really sucked as a couple, he feels it's disrespectful to Allura's memory to nab her lover so soon after her death-- sacrifice? Is she still alive? Number four: He only sees Keith as a friend-rival/former-leader Number five --the most frustrating one: Lance plays coy and flirts, but that's how he is with his friends. It's not like he means anything by it. It's fucking frustrating.

Love is fucking frustrating

BEEP BEEP!

The silence was broken when they heard the Family truck pull over on their driveway. It was Lance's dad.

"Hey boys!" he got off the truck when he saw Lance open the door to greet him. 

"Papi?" Lance smiled at him. He just saw him an hour ago during dinner but after not seeing him for a few years, he knew how much he shouldn't take his family for granted. 

"Your Mami wanted me to bring you some of the fried plantains she made after dessert. I'm on my way to do night deliveries to the Garrison and the new farmers' market." His father said while handing Lance a lunchbox.

Keith's ear piqued and he stepped outside. 

"Hi Mr. McCLain," Keith waves at him while he walks toward Lance and his dad. Kosmo was following at his heel. "Can you give me a ride to the Garrison?"

"What?! No! You said you'd stay! I thought we're going to do this together!?" Lance groaned at Keith

"Sure!" Victor McClain grinned at Keith.

Keith slightly bowed his head, "thanks Mr. McClain" he grabbed his small duffel bag from the porch and ran to the truck's shotgun seat much to Lance's chagrin. 

Lance was pouting as he did. 

"I'll be back tomorrow." Keith waved to Lance. 

Lance rolled his eyes at him, "yeah, you better."

Victor smiled as he waved goodbye to his son. His eyes showing hints that he knows what's wrong between the boys but choosing instead to stay silent.

\----------------

"Thanks for giving me a ride, Mr. McClain." Keith politely smiles as he was dropped of near the Garrison barracks. The older man animatedly waved his right hand at Keith's direction, "Please, call me Victor. You're not a stranger to us Keith." 

Keith was speechless. He wasn't used to people being this nice to him. "Thank you, Victor."

Victor gave a thumbs up to Keith as he started the ignition, "anything for my son's boyfriend."

Keith was taken aback in surprise, he tried to keep his composure but he was 110% sure he's as red as ferrous clay on one of Daibazaal's moons. "I'm not -- uh, we're not together."

How did he know that I'm gay pining for his son? Was I that obvious? Since when did he know? I was just pining! It's not like I'm planning on acting on my one-sided crushing. Well…not until I know he's completely moved on from Allura or if Lance is the one who makes the first move or…I don't know. 

The older man chuckled, his moustache bobbing up and down under his nose, "well, keep at it boy. You're good for my son. Thanks for being patient with him." 

Keith wanted to tell him how he misunderstood his relationship with Lance but he was cut off by a military personnel who came to the parking lot to meet him. "Paladin Keith, sir!" the personnel walked with a stiff stride before saluting behind Keith. Victor waved his hand and revved up the engine before driving away. Keith sighed at turned to the personnel behind him, "at ease." He's getting the hang of being someone people saluted to.

\------------------

It's been two years since they defended Earth against the Galran attack. A year and a half since they won against Hagar. Six months since the last Allura Day. 

Lance scratched his head. Time is relevant especially in space. He's lost track of how much time had passed. He can only tell how much time had passed by counting moments and experiences.

Paladin adventures. Exploring different planets and galaxies. Meeting Allura. Learning from Coran. Growing with his best friend, Hunk. Working with his idol, Shiro. Having a younger sister in Pidge. Being friends with Keith. Losing Shiro. Losing Keith. Getting Shiro back. Feeling lost. Feeling insecure and inadequate. Feeling homesick. Almost dying. Keith getting back with them and him feeling unexpectedly relieved and happy about it. Going back to Earth. Reuniting with his family. Defending the planet against Galra. Dating Allura. Going to space again to fight Hagar. Losing Allura. Retiring to the farm. Being depressed and crying almost every night. Going on ambassador missions. Teammates visiting him from time to time. Going back to the farm. Failing to move on. Reuniting with the team. Realizing that everyone is happy and fulfilled with what they're doing. Realizing that other than helping the planet recover, there's nothing adding value to his life. 

If their whole adventure had been a story --- a movie or a show. Everyone received their character development and rich story arcs. But what about him? Nothing. His story would have started with him being an insecure Cuban boy hiding behind a charismatic self-confident façade, and then ending to an even more insecure Cuban boy with Altean face tats hiding behind a mature moved-on façade.

Life did him dirty.

He wants to open up to Hunk right now, and he knows his best friend will always be there for him, but he's busy right now and he doesn't want to distract his work and worry him with another one of his dark rants about life.

His train of depressing thoughts were suddenly interrupted when he heard his watch beep. He raised his left arm to open the projection in front of him while he brushed his teeth. 

Hey, I heard that Edgelord McQueen is in town right now. I'm ditching rest of the Robotics conference to see him, before you hog him all to yourself. - Pidge

Lance chuckled at the nickname. Out of all the Paladins, Pidge was the one who he can hang out the easiest since they're both stationed at Earth. It's awesome to see that his nicknames are rubbing off on her.

Great. He needed that kind of distraction from the cloud over his head.

He finished off his night skin-care routine and started walking towards his bedroom. 

That was when he heard soft muffled crying from his study. He peeked over to see that underneath the fluffy blankets was a squirming young boy. Laith was crying in his sleep. 

Lance sat down on the edge of the bed, patting the boy on the head to try to soothe and stop his crying. 

He wondered what nightmares a boy as young as Laith is having. 

Nightmares. 

Lance sighed.

You and me both, buddy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pidge will finally make an appearance on the next chapter, we get to hear updates from Daibazaal. We learn more about Laith's background. And Keith makes an unexpected friend while Lance still sorts out his feelings.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I'll try to update as much as I could. I'm working on whole series (main work and the side stories) plus a Banana Fish series. So I can't promise fast updates but I'll try to update as soon as I can.
> 
> Also...if you're interested. My friend made a Spotify playlist filled with songs that I usually listen to if I want to think of this series. Let me know if you're interested so I can share the link to that.


End file.
